


一步之遙

by HazelYip



Category: White Cat Legend, 大理寺日志, 大理寺日志 | White Cat Legend (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, 旁觀視角, 第一人稱, 輪姦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelYip/pseuds/HazelYip
Summary: 神性不是居於人上，而是被萬人踐踏。
Relationships: original characters/Cui Bei
Kudos: 6





	一步之遙

**Author's Note:**

> 發生於崔倍還被關在烏雲神教的時期。  
> -  
> 六月份的文章補檔，當時只有發佈於All倍粉絲群。

我悄悄地從門縫觀察著裡屋里的那個身影，看不大清、因為只有一根即將燃燒殆盡的蠟燭照亮房間一角。但頭頂盤踞的烏雲已經昭然揭示了對方的身份——烏雲神教教主，看似是道貌岸然的活神仙下凡來懲惡揚善、但只有我們這些所謂真正的「教徒」才知道，他只不過是斂財工具罷了。

他察覺到我的視線，轉過身看向我。什麼都沒說、他說話的次數屈指可數，卻很讓我感到不舒服，彷彿全身上下的雞皮疙瘩都聳立起來，我猜是那眼神中蘊含著的淡然與難以捕捉的哀愁，讓我快被消磨光的良心有點疼。毫無選擇地被綁架到這裡、被迫成為一個莫須有神教的教主、實則過著連狗都不如的牢獄生活，賺得的金銀珠寶又與他半毛錢關係都沒有，處在這種環境下、誰不會對自己心生憐憫呢？

我不禁為他的悲慘遭遇長嘆不公，跪坐在門檻前將我特意為他採購的糕點放在裡邊，試探性地喊了兩聲「教主、教主」後才敢繼續說道：「這是小的給您供奉的糕點，小小心意罷了，望教主大人喜歡。」得到一聲輕得難以聽見的應答聲後，我才連忙起身離去。

……我本以為他只是因為這種原因才會露出那種神情，又或者說、我低估了同僚們的禽獸程度。

-

我在深夜時給他帶去甜點，勉強地以這種方式彌補我弱小的良心，竭盡全力買來市面上流行、但他嘗不到的食物，就在我小心翼翼推開一道門縫時，裡面的畫面差點讓我站不住腳。

我看見四五個教徒包圍著教主，而身材稱得上較小的他跪在中央、最外層的白色披褂被揉成一團丟在角落，而他則是含下一根陰莖賣力地進行撫慰，猙獰的柱身在他被磨蹭得發紅的嘴唇邊游移。他的表情沒什麼變化，雲淡風輕地彷彿滿足男人的慾望就是他的工作一樣，真可笑、除了他微蹙的眉頭外我感受不到任何不情願的跡象。

「教主大人，您說您長得真跟個女人似的…而眾教徒也已有一段時間未開葷了，您普濟世人、這點小願望自然不在話下，對不對？」

「……」

「那我們就權當作已徵求您的同意了。」

惡心，明明已經開始了才姍姍來遲補上幾句「懇求」，真是一等一的人渣。我在心中辱罵著，卻始終做不到移開自己的眼球，這種場面我從來沒見過、也從來沒有想象過。今天第一次打上照面，主角又是那個次次顯靈的活神仙，更是加深了我的興趣。

這傢伙名字叫什麼來著…、?好像聽頭頭叫過，崔倍還是崔什麼來著…?總而言之，「欺負」這種逆來順受的傢伙總是會很讓人興奮。

男人抓著他的黑髮，仰高脖子捅入更深，乾嘔的聲音明明是求救的信號、在眾人眼裡卻彷彿是一場滑稽的表演、他們咯咯譏笑著，將自己的陰莖在黑色裡襯上摩擦著進行褻瀆。那物在口中進出，顫動的喉結又是那樣性感。那個男人快到頂了，於是緊扣著崔倍的腦袋爽快地射入人喉嚨中，逼迫他像個妓女一樣吞下腥臭的粘稠液體，而被脅迫的人只是發出幾聲溫潤的輕吟。

我突然有點不甘心，手停在門框上不知是否該加入這場淫亂的荒謬事中。沒猜錯的話，他們待會兒就要像對待女人一般、將他的褲子剝下……即使在腦海裡、我也很難直接聯想到那些去，雖然事實就是如此。沒有猜錯的話，他八成很快就要被人開苞。

大抵教主也察覺了接下來發生的事情，他踉蹌地退後遠離那個猥瑣獰笑的男人——但又能退到哪裡去呢？烏雲好似也因為主人落入如此境遇、與主人的心一同碎裂炸開，對他人的效力近乎微乎其微、倒霉的只有崔倍一個人而已。他開口說話了，但語氣平淡得又徬佛事不關己，低聲下氣地懇求道：「拜託，別這樣，這樣對你我都好。」

男人的盈盈笑意收斂了，神色難以捉摸，旋即用那只戴滿金銀珠寶的手狠戾掌摑回去、寶石銳利的邊緣在對方臉上划過留下一道血線，逐漸滲出剔透的血珠、沁在傷口上，他威脅著，「現在你就是看我們臉色吃飯，別給臉不要。」

之後教主整個人被架起，靠在其他男人有力的胸肌前。他被惡俗的氣息包裹著，身上經過一輪有洗不淨的精液味，卻仍讓我感覺得到一種難以言述的神聖感，也許他真的是什麼天仙下凡？

大腿被拉開、骯髒的手將下著褪去、捲起上衣讓平坦的小腹與下半身一覽無遺。他索性閉上眼，用一片樹葉遮蔽雙眼對眼前危機視而不見，殊不知只是更增添了他人欺壓他的念想。  
潤滑做得很隨意，只有濕潤的口水從小穴里滲出，每個人都很心急、也並不愛惜這個任人擺布的布偶。男人扶著陰莖長驅直入，龜頭打開了仍略顯乾燥的窄小後穴、穴口不自覺瑟縮著，崔倍縮起肩、痛覺與羞恥感明顯大於快感，他卻束手無策，能做到的只有緊咬下頷不讓任何一絲呻吟漏出，但其實早被操得雙眼濕潤，挨在腹部的傢伙因動作晃動，腿部肌肉因懸空而繃緊富有美感，交合的液體因抽插而逐漸滴出。

真不是個東西。我緊皺著眉頭，內心滿是批評的意味，但見到對方惶恐不安被凌辱的姿態，卻總會滋生出幾分快感、讓我手足無措。

腰身挺動抽插不斷，值得慶幸的是響亮的水聲飄至門口就截止了，讓外人知道我們烏雲神教如此不堪可是個大問題。教主不明顯的腹肌上可以依稀辨認出肉刃凸起的輪廓，後穴早就被攪弄得泥濘不堪。

他高潮了，大腿發抖得肉眼可見、絕大多數是因為被架在空中的功勞。痙攣著包裹著男人的陽具，勉強地和先前一樣盡數接受了異物釋放的濃稠液體。那人抽出分身後，接著就能看到濁液順大腿線條流下、翕張的穴口外側已然紅腫惹人愛憐。

放下初次經歷人事的人，自行站立簡直就是天方夜譚。崔倍還是敵不過余韻，顫顫巍巍地支撐片刻後又因為雙手被束縛著、而跪倒在地上，臉頰藏匿在陰暗處難以辨認是否因屈辱感而變得緋紅，不一會兒身影又被其他男人覆蓋了。

他絕對看見我了，我不敢再面對他了，低下頭快步遠離。

-

再見面時，他又是那副模樣、不用想就知道那些傢伙肯定做了完美的善後工作，什麼痕跡證據都被一掃而空，真正能證明他們罪行的東西只有當事人的記憶。

……我選擇保持緘默。


End file.
